


Driving

by Anything_Really



Series: TwinShots (Jesus&Mariana) [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Sibling Fluff, Twins, twin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariana is teaching Jesus to drive (sometime after the accident they were both in) and Jesus isn’t sure if he can do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, super short installment. Originally these were supposed to be in alphabetical order, but yeah that's not happening anymore. Lol.  
> I'm working on a few others, but I will definitely have another up either tomorrow or Sunday. Thanks for reading!

**Driving**

 

**Words: 620**

 

“Jesus! Slow down!” Mariana yelled, as he slammed on the brake, the car coming to a complete stop in the middle of the empty parking lot. Jesus was gripping the steering wheel as his forehead leaned against the top of the wheel, He let out a loud sigh. 

 

“Mariana, I can’t do this.” Jesus shook his head. “Maybe i’m just not cut out for driving? Brandon’s already tried to teach me, and you know how well that went.” Mariana looked at him, and she could see that tough guy exterior melting just a bit. A frown came to her face. 

 

“Jesus, is this hard for you?” Mariana asked, turning her body so she wasn’t straining her neck. She could see him shrug, his face empty of emotion. 

 

“It shouldn’t be.” He says, simply. Mariana’s eyebrows knit together for a second, and then her face softened again. 

 

“Is this about the accident?” Mariana asked, Jesus nodded. 

 

“I know it’s stupid,” Jesus starts, Mariana shakes her head. 

 

“It’s not stupid.” She says, and grabs his hand. She looks him in the eyes.

 

Jesus had always seemed to deal with things very differently from her. She would let all her emotions out at one time, usually after a shocking event, and it would pretty much be over. Her brother, on the other hand, would put on a brave face, act like it didn’t bother him, and bury his feelings away for a long period of time, until eventually he would fall into a pit of self pity and desperation, and wouldn’t come out for a while. It seemed to be one of the largest differences between their bond as twins, and Mariana’s pretty sure she knows where that came from. 

 

As kids, still in the foster system, Jesus decided that she was the top priority, that if anything was going down, Jesus would be in charge, and get it done. Even during the abusive cases, he would put himself first, putting on a brave face. He would take whatever the foster mother or father did to him, and not complain. Mariana was often used as a bargaining chip, which worked in every single case they used it in. Mariana has, and always will be Jesus’ number one priority. End of Story. 

 

Her worries aren’t new, they’ve always been in the back of her mind, but she can’t help but increase her worries when he shows that side of him. She squeezes his hand. “It’s not stupid,” She repeats. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Jesus merely shrugs, “I’m afraid that if I learn how to drive, there’s a chance I could turn out like that guy who hit us.” 

 

Mariana nods understandingly. “I know it’s scary, but that’s not likely. You’re a good person, Jesus. If you did accidently hit someone, which can happen, there is no denying that, then you would come forward and make sure everyone is okay. You’re a good guy, a responsible guy. You’re my twin, and I believe in you, always have.”

 

Jesus smiles to her. “Thanks, Mari. You always know how to make me feel better.” She smiles at that, and is about to say something when Jesus pulls her into him, and wraps his arms around her. She can’t help but sigh in content, and nuzzle her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him just as he has. “I love you.” He says, which puts a smile on Mariana’s face. 

“I love you too.” She replies, still leaning into him. She loves her twin more than anything, and even if he didn’t know it, she would do anything for him, just as he told her once that he would do anything for her. 


End file.
